The Shift
by HuskyJack92
Summary: it has been a few weeks since Nick and Judy have been partners on the force. however after the relationship starts getting a little bit more then intimate they have to split up as partners. meanwhile a new crime wave is about to hit the streets of Zootopia. What will happen next will shock everyone. the story will make you laugh, cry, and even rage.
1. Prolouge

Night Shift

The evening was sultry in savanna Square. There in precinct one of the major metropolitan city of Zootopia Officer Judy Hopps and her fox partner and now fiancé officer Nick Wilde began their respective shifts. Initially the two had begun their relationship as partners. However, things didn't stay purely platonic with their friendship. Initially after solving the Night howlers case things had become fairly quiet.

In the weeks following nicks acceptance into the ZPD he and Hopps had become more romantically involved. After one night six weeks after the gazelle concert there chief Bogo had caught the two in a drunken stupor off their shift making out in one of the interrogation rooms. It is here where the story begins.

"WILDE, HOPPS IN MY OFFICE RIGHT NOW! Also put on some decent cloths and wipe that lipstick off your face Nick." There nick had grabbed a cloth as both he and Judy had smelled of Sex, Rum, Shame and embarrassment. There the two quickly fixed their affairs. They sulked into the chief's office as he slammed the door shut and began to open his mouth about to relase a verbal tirade.

"Do You two know Article 2 and 3 of the ZPDs Sexual harassment log book. Officers who partners may not engage in activities such as Personal displays affection, inappropriate touching and or date!" Nick chimed in with a quick witted response. "Well chief the log book never said anything about heavy petting." There nick was greeted with a hard punch to his left arm by a now upset Hopps as the chief replied. "nick shut it and thanks Judy I was ready to hit him." Judy almost wanted to chimed n but she decided to stay quiet fearing her punishment.

Chief Bogo replied calmly saying to the two. "You both are fine officers and under normal circumstances I should temporarily suspend you both. However, seeing has how the Mammal inclusion initiative has almost become politically dangerous to oppose. I have decided to split you up as partners. There Judy and Nick sighed in relief glad they were not losing their jobs over this.

"But" chief Bogo replied, "I have a lot of forms and paperwork people in this precinct need to fill out so I think for the next two weeks until I find suitable partners. I believe nick you can fill out graveyard shifts paperwork and Judy you can help Clawhouser fill out evidence room forms.

There both of them groaned as both Nick and Judy having to work separate shifts groaned at the prospect of doing mounds of paperwork.

It was clear Judy got the better end of the bargain then again Clawhouser despite his obsession with the dancer Gazelle was easy going. He was rather easy going and you could pass the time of boredom by playing trivia games with him. That being said when it came to snacks Clawhouser managed to hide a massive assortment of junk food under his desk. Eventually the two weeks for her ended being less of a burden and more of a nice time to calm down and relax after solving the night howler case.

For Nick however the two weeks of paperwork seemed to drag on. If not for the fact he had classic R&B hits like Otter Redding, and the Furmingos. Nick would have surely gone insane like in Stanley Kubricks movie the Shining due to the countless mounds of paperwork he had to deal with.

Two weeks had passed by since their initial punishment of desk duty. Judy had managed to still maintain her peppy can do attitude throughout. Nick on the other hand was more or less breathing a massive sigh of relief that he could escape the endless mounds of paperwork.

There they walked into the station that morning as they both headed into the briefing room for their daily patrol briefing. Nick and Judy now sat in different seats as they were now together in a relationship but separated as police partners. There with fanfare Chief Bogo entered in the room and gave everyone their daily assignments. There Nick would be pauired with his new Partner officer Grizzoli. Grizzoli was a lion he never cared much for foxes but respected him well enough not to question chief bogo. Meanwhile Judy got partnered with Sergeant Mchorn a Rhino. As both of them parted ways and headed to their respective shifts they sighed sadly unable to work the same shifts. There Nick geared up with Grizzoli as they began to prep themselves for patrol duty in Rainforest district. Meanwhile officer hopps began her patrol in Savannah central with Mchorn. Working their first shifts respectively seemed rather easy Grizzoli despite having initial reservations of having a fox partner admired nicks sense of humor. There he all he left the precinct. There Officer Grizzoli turned on the police radio and called in his opening shift. "PC-28 leaving the Garage now for duty in Rainforest District. Me and officer Wilde are no in ten-eight over." Clawhouser responded with 10-4 as the two began their duty. Patrolling the rainforest district was pretty easy during the daytime for the most part it was glorified traffic duty. There over the radio nick overheard a call coming in. "unit pc-28

We have a possible four fifteen at the corner of tijunga and vine can you two go over there and check it out?" Grizzoli replied "ten-four code two we will check it out Grizzoli out." Nick could feel the blood rush through as a disturbance could mean anything from some homeless vagrant, to a dispute to even more serious issues. Nick looked at his badge shining it as his partner raced over to the scene. When they arrived things had seemed to be very quiet for a post rush hour morning the street was way too quiet for a Thursday morning. All of a sudden nick overheard screaming and shouting from a nearby apartment as several loud bangs were heard as it sounded like thunder had gone off. "Officer Grizzoli called in We Have a Possible ten seventy-one Shots fired coming from vine avenue near clawshaw boulevard. Send backup to location over." Ten-four the radio chirped as Clawhouser remained calm as both Grizzoli and Wilde drew out their Tranquilizer guns and waited for what was about to happen next.


	2. arrival on scene

Meanwhile during that Shift Judy and her partner Mchorn, were listening to the police radio. There the loud d police chatter of savannah square and downtown seemed to be interrupted by any available unit's backup for a ten-seventy in rainforest district. Judy had remembered her time in the academy. She knew that over twenty years ago nearly all ZPD officers carried lethal gear along with their tranquilizers. However, during that time gun crime became such a rarity and police protests became so common that the police switched over to a non-lethal option. Because of this all police officers in the academy were trained with firearms but only detectives, the chief, and the ZPD Special weapons and tactics were allowed to carry any lethal weapons. This had been a shock as she overheard Grizzoli's frantic voice and several shots ring out over the radio she looked at Mchorn who turned on the lights and siren as they made a quick exit from their area and radioed into headquarters their offer for support.

Back to the scene Grizzoli had made a nearly grave mistake when one of the gunshots that rang out quickly hit his shoulder. There he cried out in pain as nick urged him to remain calm and was able to get him behind their cruiser which remarkably had remained mostly unscathed. There the sounds of gunshots suddenly stopped and went away as the distant sounds of sirens became louder. Nick remembering basic emergency services training, and one time while hustling he remembered being stabbed by a pissed off weasel applied pressure on Grizzoli's wound until paramedics showed up. Not soon after the scene had turned into a chaos of police cars, ambulances and Forensic investigators. Many animals who lived near the intersection had walked out of their homes wondering what the hell was going on.

There one of the leopards who worked in forensics was able to find in one of the stairwells of the apartments a M-11 Machine pistol. When she looked at it holding it up with rubber gloves so as not to get an of her paw prints on the firearm.

The leopard had dealt with gun crimes before nut they were rather rare to come across. The worst firearm she ever came across was a semi-automatic pistol those were usually heavily restricted and notoriously expensive on the street. This was different she never seen one of these weapons outside of airsoft or the movies. By now Chief Bogo had arrived on the scene along with a franticly worried Judy Hopps.

Nick had confirmed it with Clawhouser the resident gossip master of the police station. He and Judy were dating. There as the paramedics assessed Grizzoli's wound and proceeded to drive him over to the hospital. One of the paramedics on scene gave Nick and Bogo a quick assessment of Grizzoli's medical state. He replied "good news so far the wound seemed to only hit him in the shoulder. He will have to be off duty for a few days but with good recovery and some needed rest and recovery he will be as good as new." He chuckled smiling as the paramedic had obviously been new and not as jaded by his job as many of the other veteran paramedics and ambulance drivers. Judy then proceeded to almost crush nick with her hug as he almost yelped at her strength. There he looked at the Chief as Bogo had remained stern wondering what animal could get his or her hands on one of these illegal firearms. The chaotic scene began to calm down as police presence was calmed down as news vans came to the scene beginning to do their reporting of the scene. The Chief had arrived at the scene and knew a frantic crowd of reporters like hunters of old would try to make a field day over the commotion. There Bogo had quickly controlled his officers under him and began to set up a quick press conference. There as the major TV stations in Zootopia from the 7 local TV stations including the Spanish TV station Española Television. Taking his time, he got the press conference quickly in order as he began to take answer's from reporters.

The first question asked was "CHIEF BOGO what can you tell me about the shooter?" Bogo replied "Well we know first off the shooter had used an automatic weapon." "Does this Mean Z.P.D. has a problem with Gun crime?" another reporter asked. Bogo responded "Gun crime is a rarity in this city and because of this we will have our men and women of the police force on full alert!" "Chief where did the suspect get ahold of such a powerful automatic weapon?" Bogo replied "I can certainly say that these firearms are most likely illegal hitting the streets we will find whoever supplied these arms to the suspect. If you have nothing else to ask me No further questions." Chief Bogo blew off the reporter as a panther and pig officer had been doing their best to calm the frantic crowd of reporters. Immediately the news in the city ran with headlines like "IS ZOOTOPIA A WARZONE?", and "GUN CRIME SPIKES IN ZOOTOPIA" Nick had been tired from the ordeal as he had to deal with Internal affairs and go back to the station house and write a tediously long and complex report about what had occurred. The good thing about this was Judy, and her partner Mchorn gladly gave nick a ride back to the station house with Nick taking front seat. There nick had begrudgingly awaited writing a new report. He already knew that he was going to have to play part politician and, part police officer in his writing reports.


End file.
